


The levels of love

by thelifeanddeathofanordinaryman



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh feels, M/M, Pining, Sleep, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelifeanddeathofanordinaryman/pseuds/thelifeanddeathofanordinaryman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just looking at Tyler, Josh felt a lot. Like, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The levels of love

Outside the rain was pouring like water from a shower head. Between the sounds of water splattering onto the road and the constant rumble of the bus driving along the highway, Josh listened to Tylers breathing.

Turning his head to look at the boy in the bunk across him, he started to smile. Tyler looked incredibly young in the light shining through the bus windows, the moon drawing patterns and casting shadows onto his face giving him an otherworldly glow, lips slightly parted and hair mussed from sleep. 

Josh had never before seen anything which beauty could compare to the sight before him in the entire world. He didn’t want to.

Josh wasn’t perfect. He was selfish enough to wish he could stare at the other boy like this forever, to have him live inside his arms from dusk till dawn and back again, to shield him from the world and keep him safe and his forever. 

Tyler wasn’t perfect either. Josh wasn’t foolish enough to think that. Tyler got angry, Tyler got sad, Tyler got afraid. But humans shouldn’t be perfect, at least according to Josh. It makes them unattainable und terrific which was probably the opposite of how Josh felt about Tyler.   
And just looking at Tyler, Josh felt a lot. Like, a lot. 

The realization of being in love with Tyler wasn’t Josh watching Tyler one day and thinking “holy shit I am in love with my best friend”, no, with him, Josh always knew exactly where he was, in every step of falling. Though it felt more like flying and Tyler was the one to keep him grounded.   
Josh was the balloon and Tyler the little kid holding it.

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the boy across him stirring,

“Josh, why are you awake? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine Ty, go back to sleep”. 

“You don't sound okay though. You know you can tell me anything Josh”, Tyler replied obviously concerned.

But Josh didn’t have to tell Tyler anything. Didn’t have to tell Tyler about his feeling for him.   
Didn’t have to tell Tyler that he loved him, because he knew Tyler loved him back. Maybe in a different way, maybe on another level but a love just as pure and good.   
A love that, even platonically, was just as special to Josh. 

So he snuggled in under his covers and smiled at the other boy.

“Don’t worry Ty, there’s nothing wrong.” 

And to the sounds of water splattering onto the road and the constant rumble of the bus driving along the highway, Josh fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any mistakes, english actually isn't my native language so feel free to point any mistake you see out to me. This is also my very first fanfiction, so please don't be to harsh on me, I tried. Thank you very much for reading this until the end, leave Kudos if you like to and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
